1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system fixing on an automobile, and more particularly, to a system for preventing an automobile from being immersed in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of people drive automobiles to go where they want. The elements of the automobile become more precise and complex as fast as the science develops. The decoration of the automobile promotes to satisfy and to be convenient for the driver of the automobile. The elements with the microcomputer are always set on the automobile to operate the automobile. If the elements with the microcomputer are immersed in water, the elements will be broken due to water. For example, the automobile cannot be driven after the engine of the automobile being immersed in water. So that the driver dilates the lifetime of the automobile by preventing the engine from moisture and water. 
The automobile is usually manufactured without setting elements of preventing the automobile from being immersed in water in the prior art. The automobile may be immersed in water if water is reserved on the parking place where the automobile is parked. When the water level is higher than the exhaust pipe of the automobile, water flows into the engine through the exhaust pipe. When the water level is higher than the bottom of the door, water flows inside cab of the automobile to immerse the decorations that cannot repel water, i.e. the audio and seats etc. The elements of the automobile such as the engine, the audio, seats and so forth will be broken when water immerses the elements. The elements that were operated by the microcomputer and were immersed in water have to be reconstructed or replaced to recuperate the basic operation of the automobile. The immersed decorations set inside the automobile may be replaced totally after the automobile being immersed in water. The immersed automobiles loss the money of the drivers and confuse the drivers. Furthermore, the immersed automobiles waste the societal resources such as the labor cost and natural resources and increase the problems of the environmental protection.
Furthermore, most portions of the body of the automobile are usually manufactured by metal, so that the most portions of the body of the automobile are more easily corroded after immersed. 
According to the above description, it is necessary to develop a system to prevent the automobile from being immersed in water.